harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)
Be Harry Potter and learn to master all things magical in a world filled with wizardry, fun, and danger in Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, (Also Known as Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone in the UK). The adventure begins as Harry arrives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attend lessons, learn and cast spells, and represent the house of Gryffindor in Quidditch. Interact with unforgettable characters such as Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Rubeus Hagrid as you explore Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. Overcome mental challenges to defeat You-Know-Who. Your class at Hogwarts begins here! Characters Playable * Harry Potter, The main character. Non-playable * Hermione Granger, One of Harry's best friends. Hermione sometimes helps Harry find his classes. * Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend. Ron also leads Harry to his classes sometimes. * Fred Weasley and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers. Known for their mischief-making capabilities, they teach Harry the basic actions of climbing and jumping in the beginning of the game. They also trade Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans for Chocolate Frog cards during the course of the game. * Draco Malfoy, Harry's nemesis. Malfoy is usually seen with his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. * Albus Dumbledore, The headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore gives Harry some useful advice during the game. * Professor Quirrell, The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Quirrell is controlled by Lord Voldemort. * Minerva McGonagall, The Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. *Madam Hooch, The Flying teacher. * Severus Snape, The Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin House. * Filius Flitwick, The Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw House. * Professor Sprout, The Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House. * Hagrid, A friendly half-giant usually found in his cabin on the grounds. * Lord Voldemort, the most evil person in the game. Harry has to defeat him at the end of the game. *Peeves, a blue skinned, raven haired, bucktoothed, red-dressed poltergeist who is always causing trouble for either Harry or Filch. Spells * Flipendo, This spell knocks objects over, stuns magical creatures, pushes specially-marked blocks out of the way, and triggers switches. Harry learns this spell in his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson (PC) or from Nearly Headless Nick (PS). * Alohomora, This spell unlocks magical locks. Hermione teaches Harry this spell before their Charms lesson. * Wingardium Leviosa, This spell levitates small blocks, conveniently marked with a "W". Harry learns this spell in his Charms lesson. * Incendio, This spell shrivels Spiky Bushes and temporarily stuns Venomous Tentaculas. Harry learns this spell in his Herbology lesson. * Lumos, This spell conjures up platforms of light that Harry can walk on. Harry learns this spell in his second Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. *Verdimillous,This spell is cast on invisible platforms to make them appear. Harry can then walk on these platforms before they become invisible again. Harry learns this spell in his Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Platforms The first four versions of the game were released in 2001 by EA for the PC, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, and the Playstation. The PC version was ported to the Mac by Aspyr in 2002. Another version, for GameCube, Playstation 2, and Xbox, was released in 2003. Differences *In the film, Peeves does not appear, but he does in the book. Peeves is battled on a regular basis in this game. *In the PC version, the Forbidden Forest part is not included. *In the film and book, Harry's broomstick is Jinxed in the first Quidditch match. In the PC version, both Quidditch matches have no Jinxed brooms or accidents. In the PS2/Gamecube/XBox version, the Slytherin match is played on a jinxed broom. *In the book, Voldemort summons ropes to tie Harry by snapping his fingers. In the film, Voldemort snaps his fingers to make fire surround the area. In the PC version, Voldemort moves his hands to conjure fire around the area. But in the PS2/XBox/Gamecube version, Voldemort does not summon ropes or make fire surrond the area. And in all the video games, Voldemort is the final boss. ---- PC Plot NOTE: THIS ONLY SAYS GAMEPLAY STORY NO CUTSCENES 1.Hogwarts And Advice From Albus Dumbledore 2.Ron Weasly Appears 3.Ron Takes You Too Fred And George Weasly 4.Fred And George Teach You How Too Climb And Jump. They Also Tell You How About Beans And Wizard Cards And Chocclate Frogs. 5.You Meet Draco Malfoy, Crabbe And Goyle. They Tell You Be Careful Cause Slytherin's Hate Gryffindors. 6 (Optional). If You Go To The Forbidden Corridor, You Will Find Filch In Your Way So Access Denied. 7.You Meet Hermione Granger And Make Friends. 8.You Enter D.A.D.A (Defense Against The Dark Arts). And Professor Quirell Shows You The Flipendo Spell. 9.Flipendo Challenge 10.You Learn How To Fly A Broomstick With Madam Hooch. 11.Hermione Teaches You The Alohamara Spell. 12.Hermione Lets You Try Using Alohamara. 13.You Enter Charms Class And Professor Flitwick Teaches You The Wingardium Leviosa Spell. 14.Wingardium Leviosa Challenge 15. You Enter Hogwarts. You Meet Peeves And Battles Him. 16.You Get A Note From Hermione Saying You Have Too Get To Herbology Class. 17.You Have Too Get To The Entrance Hall. Their Are 2 Ways To Get Their. Going One Way Will Make You Bump Into Nevile. He Tells You About His Rembrall. He Warns You That He Saw Draco Malfoy Sneaking Around. The Other Way Will Make You Bump Into Vincent Crabbe And Gregory Goyle. The 2 Will Tell You Watch Out For Draco. Then They Say Slytherin's Hate Gryffindors. 18.You Get A Note From Hermione Warning You Too Get Too Herbology Or Gryffindor Loses Point's. 19. When Exiting The Entrance Hall, You Will Battle Draco. He Wont Let You Out To Herbology Until You Beat Him. 20.You Get Out And Find Hagrid And Meet Hermione. She Tells You Get Too Herbology. She Stays And Waits For Nevile. 21.You Get Cross Proffesor Sprouts Garden. You Avoid Plants That Are Dangerous (You Cannot Kill Them). Its Kinda Like A Challenge Only That You Don't Pratice Using A New Spell. 22.You Enter The Herbology Class. Professor Sprout Teaches You Incendio. 23.Incendio Challenge. 24.Hagrid Meets You And Tells You Go Off To The Flying Lesson. 25. You Try Knocking Draco Off His Broom. 26.Hagrid Says To Come Too His Hut 27.You Go On Across A Forest To Hagrid's Hut. 28. Hagrid Tells You To Get Fire-Seeds. You Go In A Cave And Look For Them. 29.Norbert Is Out Of The Egg From The Fire-Seed. 30.You Have A Quidditch Match Against Slytherin. When You Catch The Snitch, You Win. After Winning This Match, You Can Play Quidditch In The Main Menu. 31.Hermione Takes You Up To Floor 3. She Shows You The Growling Sound. 32.You Learn The Lumos Spell. 33.Lumos Challenge 34.Potions Class 35.You Are Late For Potions (You Will ALWAYS Be Late In This Game). And Snape Takes 3 Points From Your House. He Tells You Get The Ingredients From The Dungeon That Everyone Needs For Class. 36.Potions Dungeon. You Have To Get The Ingredients And Come Back To Class. 37.Ron Tells You Come Upstairs Because Of A Troll. 38.You Run Away From A Troll. The Goal Is Too Get Too The End. But You Have Too Avoid Falling Down And Letting The Troll Catch You. 39.You Battle The Troll. Ron Trys To Knock Him Out. What You Have To Do Is Destroy The Stuff That The Troll Throws. 40.You Face RavenClaw In A Qudditch Match. Its The Same As The Slytherin Quidditch Match Although. 41.You Sneak Past Filch With The Invisibility Colak. When You Open A Door, He Runs Towards It. He Cannot Climb BookShelves. 42.You Go Into The Tower And Meet Charlie. 43.You Sneak Down From The Tower. BUT, Filch Is Guarding The Floor. And Mrs. Norris Guards From ABOVE! 44.You Come Too The Mirror Of Erised. 45.You Countinue Too Sneak Past Filch And Norris. 46.You Enter The Forbidden Forest And Battle Fluffy With The Flute. 47.You Fight The Devils Snare And Free Hermione And Ron. 48.You Fly On A Broomstick And Try To Catch The Key. Avoiding The Butterfly's Who Attack You. 49.You Play A Chess Game. The Goal Is Too Make ALL Peices Kill EACH OTHER. 50.You Come Too A Place Blocked By Magical Fire. You Will See 7 Potions On A Table. They Look The Same. They Shift Around. You Have Too Watch Them Quickly. If You Get It Right All 5 Times, You Can Get Pass The Fire. If You Get It Wrong, Then You Die. It Shuffles Faster Every Time They Do It. 51.You Enter A Door After Jumping Plattforms. You Move Blocks With Flipendo To The Other Side. Quirrel Will Cast Flipendo To Push Them Back. He Will Also Use A Green Light Spell Too Decrease Your Health. This Level Is Dificult Too Explain. 52.You Battle Quirrel. When You Beat Him, You Beat The Whole Game!